Book 3 Chapter 05. Hall of Guardians
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Journey' "We'll have to journey through the swamp to the Hall of Guardians." :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man The old man packs a few supplies and piles them onto a raft equipped with long poles. "This will be the fastest way." :TRAVEL: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp "We'll leave the raft here. The caves we seek can be found just east in the hills bordering the swamp. The Keeper's hidden glen is on the other side." :TRAVEL: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp "The Guardians' sleep has been undisturbed since they were created. At least Marras has not sought to destroy the Keeper." :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 25% Adversaries: Old Man 'Hall of Guardians' '' "The caves will take us through the hills and into the swamps east of here. The caves are the only way but should provide safe passage."'' :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man The old man lights a torch and leads you into the cave and through a maze of tunnels. :TRAVEL: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Caves At last, you come to a hall lined with several giant statues etched with runes that glow a soft blue. :TRAVEL: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Caves "Something's not right. Their eyes. They should be blue like the runes. I fear Marras' influence has extended even here and perhaps even my power might not sway them." :ATTACK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian The silent stones come to life, ancient energies coursing through them to crush whosoever should seek the Keeper. The old man's spells fail to stay their attack. :ATTACK: 38 57 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian 'Stone Enemies' '' The giant statues limbs move sluggishly at first but seem to gain speed with each swing of their giant mauls.'' :ATTACK: 38 57 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian The eyes of the great stone beings glow with an evil crimson light in contrast to the soft blue of the runes etched into their surface. :ATTACK: 38 57 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian The Guardians attack with a singular objective - smashing stone as easily as bone. :DODGE: 38 57 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian Fenn's shots seem to bounce harmlessly off the rock beasts. "Perhaps a mace or club," you offer. :ATTACK: 38 57 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian Rima and the Crows dance nimbly out of the way of the poweful blows but are unable to make much headway against the Guardians. :DODGE: 38 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 160 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Guardian "The Guardians are aptly named, my friends, but I fear they might prove too much." :DODGE: 38 57 95 ?? Energy Quest Awards 266 - 494 Gold XP: 64 96 160 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Elder Guardian 'The Guardians' The old man lapses into a trance as you continue to chip away at the living statues. Perhaps he's calling upon his gods to bring help. "One more challenge to hone our skills before we face the demon lord!" Fenn shouts." I look forward to honing my skills in a tavern with a hot plate of food!" you call back. < Chapter 4 - Book 3 - Chapter 6 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3